Imposible love
by Flower Sunny
Summary: Bella es nueva y por fin conoce al amor de su vida Edward Cullen y se enamoran como nadie, pero, ¿sera demasiado fuerte su amor como para soportar cualquier prueba? Plis, disculpenme pero cambie los nombres de los personajes y su descripción
1. Fuego

Contigo o sin ti

Fuego

Mi vida se estaba consumiendo cada segundo que pasaba, no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Extrañaba a mí familia, necesitaba ayuda, estaba muy mal. Porque me había dado influenza española.

Desde la última vez que había estado despierta era la última vez que hablé con mi madre Adeline, era una madre estupenda la quería como a nadie, también estaba mi hermanito Alexander, a él lo cuidaba mucho y mi padre Danielle era una persona genial.

En algún momento de mi delirio, me empecé a consumir en el fuego, tenía tantas ganas de gritar y de pedir ayuda, pero mi voz estaba sepultada en mi garganta.

Trataba de abrir los ojos pero los músculos no me funcionaban. Me sentía tan incomoda, por lo que opté a pensar en mis últimos días con mi familia.

Pasaba el tiempo y el fuego se iba extinguiendo, comenzaba a escuchar a mí alrededor, podía escuchar una televisión y eso me extrañaba ya que estaba en un hospital. También se escuchaban varias voces, a estas no les hacia caso debido al dolor.

El dolor se iba apaciguando y podía escuchar con más claridad las voces, murmuraban demasiado bajo pero sorprendentemente los podía escuchar como si hablaran en voz alta. Hasta que logré escuchar una voz hermosa que nunca había escuchado en mi vida.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-preguntó la voz hermosa

-No lo sé, talvez, ya está más pálida-contestó otra voz muy familiar.

Escuché unos pasos alejándose, quería preguntar que me pasaba pero mi voz seguía sepultada en mi garganta. En mi mente examinaba la voz familiar que había escuchado pero mis recuerdos eran muy borrosos.

El fuego se iba apagando lentamente y yo iba recuperando mayor fuerza de lo normal y eso me asustaba.

Ya no había fuego, estaba decidida a abrir los ojos pero tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder en cuanto los abriera.

_No seas cobarde_ me dije a mi misma y abrí los ojos.

No estaba en el hospital, sino era una recámara muy colorida y luminosa. Había dos hombres parados cerca de la puerta de espaldas a mi, uno rubio y uno de cabello de color bronce, el segundo salió y el rubio se me acercó a mí cuidadosamente y fácilmente lo reconocí porque había sido la última persona que había visto antes de caer en mi delirio, el doctor Aquila.

-Hola Nath-me saludó.

-Doctor Aquila ¿dónde estoy?-estaba totalmente confundida.

-Estas en mi casa, Nath-

-¿Por qué, y mi familia?-pregunté

-Están en tu funeral-contestó avergonzado bajando la cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-susurré

-Lo siento, Nath pero ellos creen que estas muerta-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-grité

-Estabas al borde de la muerte y quise salvarte la vida-concluyó Ian.

-Pero, entonces ¿qué soy?-

-Eres cómo yo,…un vampiro-parecía arrepentido pero no entendía lo que decía, yo no creía en esas cosas, no hasta ahora.

-¿Qué?-susurré

-Lo siento mucho, Nath, pero te prometo que todo va a salir bien, no te vamos a dejar sola-prometió.

-¿Vamos?-pregunté algo extrañada porque hasta dónde yo sabía el doctor Aquila no tenía familia.

-Si, yo y mi familia-respondió-son unas personas muy agradables te van a encantar-

-Antes de conocerlos ¿me puedes platicar más de ellos?-sugerí.

-Claro, mira, tengo 2 hijos y una ya está casada y mi hijo todavía es soltero y está mi esposa Katharine-

-¿Cómo se llaman sus hijos?-pregunté

-Mi hija tiene 25 y ahí se quedó, se llama Vanesa le decimos Ness y mi hijo se llama Erick y tiene 24 ¿tú tienes 24, es así?-preguntó indiferente.

-Si, ¿qué piensas Ian?-pregunté maliciosa

-Nada-Dejé pasar esa indirecta de largo.-Y mi esposa Katharine es una mujer asombrosa-

-Bueno, me puedes platicar más de esta nueva vida que en realidad no se nada porque antes no creía en nada de esto y mira lo que sucedió-terminé.

-Esta vida tiene ventajas y desventajas, una de las ventajas es que algunos de nosotros salimos dotados de algunos dones sobrenaturales como mi hija e hijo, Ness puede mover cosas con su mente y Erick puede controlar los pensamientos de los demás-

-Wow-dije.

-Otra ventaja es que somos muy rápidos y somos más ágiles, pero una desventaja es que al salir a la luz del sol estamos más pálidos de lo normal y más bellos algo que no es normal para los humanos y cuando no nos alimentamos lo suficiente nos podemos desquiciar e incluso matar a nuestra propia familia. Pero no es tan malo como crees, después de todo somos felices.-

-Tienes razón-contesté

-¿No podré ver a mi familia de nuevo?-Si no podía ver a mi familia de nuevo me sentiría muy mal pero muy mal.

-Nath…, no creo que puedas ya que eres peligrosa para ellos y también creen que está muerta, en serio lo lamento tanto.-

Ahora que tenía una respuesta me sentí muy mal que ya no podía impedir sentirme así, no me había despedido de mi madre Adeline, de Alex y de Danielle.

Si hubiera podido enterarme de lo que me pasaría me hubiera despedido.

De mi garganta salieron inesperados sollozos e Ian me escuchó.

-Nath, ¿estás bien?-

-Claro-la voz me falló y se me quebró en la última silaba.-Solo dame un minuto-le pedí a Ian.

-Claro-intenté distraerme y por primera vez aprecié muy bien la habitación. La habitación era muy contemporánea y elegante, una vez en mi vida había visto esto pero solamente en un sueño lo cual era extraño.

-Es preciosa la habitación-comenté.- ¿De qué tiempo es?-

-Es del siglo XVII-

-¿Cómo formaste a tu familia, Ian?-

-Bueno a la primera fue a Katharine estaba casada con ella en mi vida humana y a los dos nos transformaron al mismo tiempo, al siguiente fue a Erick, estaba muriendo debido a los balazos que le habían dado en el estómago y solo le quedaban unos minutos de vida y a Ness, ella estaba sola no tenía a nadie y ella sola recurrió a mí y la recibí con los brazos abiertos, eso quiere decir que cualquier persona que busque ayuda o consuelo no importa quien sea siempre será bienvenido, y si tú quisieras puedes formar parte de mi familia eso me encantaría con toda el alma.-me comentó Ian.

En mi vida anterior había estado a punto de casarme con un muchacho llamado Jonathan Vangel, a él lo amaba tanto pero desde que me enfermé nos habíamos distanciados y ahora para mí ya no había amor en mi vida.

-Ven, Nath, te muestro el resto de la casa.-dijo Ian.

Ian y yo salimos de la habitación, el pasillo afuera de la habitación era impresionante, era muy colorido, si así era el pasillo la casa debía de ser esplendorosa, pasamos frente a la habitación de Ness y de Erick, la única que me enseñó fue la suya, era gigante y hermosa, en el centro había una gran cama y el resto de la habitación tenía libreros y un sillón.

Salimos de la recámara de Ian y Katharine.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi familia?-preguntó.

-Si-en mi voz se notaban los nervios que me daban al estar a punto de conocer a su familia.

La Familia

Bajamos por unas escaleras gigantes y hermosas, al terminar las escaleras tres personas estaban reunidas platicando y riendo.

Ian se acercó a la mujer que se veía mayor y la besó y fácilmente la identifiqué como Katharine.

-Hola familia-saludó Ian.

-Hola, papá-saludaron Ness y Erick.

Erick era guapísimo tenía el cabello negro despeinado, sus ojos eran color púrpura oscuro, su tez era igual de blanca que la mía, era alto y muy musculoso.

-Hola, les presento a Nathaly Wadlow.-me presentó

-Hola, Nath yo soy Katharine-se presentó, Katharine era una mujer que se veía joven pero más grande que los hijos, tenía el cabello de color entre rubio y rojizo y lacio hasta la cintura.

-Me encanta conocerla-proseguí.

-Háblame de tu-dijo

Asentí con la cabeza. La siguiente en presentarse fue Ness, era de cabello café hasta los hombros.

-Hola, Nath-me saludó eufórica.

-Hola, ¿eres Ness, verdad?-

-Claro-

A su lado estaba Erick cruzado de brazos mirándome con cara de repulsión. Me apresuré para estrecharle la mano.

-Hola-lo saludé acercando mi mano a la suya.

-Hola, ¡no me toques!-dijo alejando su mano de la mía.

Lo ignoré y me volví a Katharine que me había hablado:

-Nath, tu habitación todavía no esta lista pero puedes utilizar la de Erick.-

-Gracias-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó.

-Erick, cállate…-dijo Ian.

Erick se calló y se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-Ian me comentó que estabas casada con alguien, Ness.-me volví a Ness.

-Si, es que salió a cazar pero se llama Aaron-comentó Ness.

-Si no les molesta quiero subir a descansar un rato-anuncié.

-Claro, recuerda que es tu casa-dijo Katharine.

Subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies pues estaba hecha polvo no físicamente sino sentimentalmente.

Reconocí la habitación de Erick porque Ian me la había mostrado por fuera, la recámara era impresionante, tenía una televisión de pantalla de plasma, un lujosísimo aparato de música, al fondo de la recámara estaba un violín negro precioso me impresionó que Erick supiera tocarlo.

Me olvidé de todo eso y me dirigí a un sillón blanco y me hice bolita.

Me sentía fatal por no volver a tener mi vida de antes, empezar una vida nueva que no sabía nada de ella.

No conocía nadie me sentía sola en el mundo, ya no creía en el amor y sobre todo después de conocer a Erick.

Pasó media hora y tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-susurré lo suficientemente bajo como para que me escucharan.

No me importó quién entró porque me sentía desmoronada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz muy amable pero para mi era familiar. Voltee a ver quien me había preguntado y me llevé una gran sorpresa era Erick.

-Me siento mal-susurré.

-Ven-susurró. No sabía lo que quería pero me senté a su lado y él me pasó un brazo por los hombros, en ese momento me olvidé de cómo se había comportado y le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos, pensé que eso lo molestaría pero no lo hizo, al contrario creo que se sintió cómodo con eso.

-Todo va a salir bien, Nath-me consoló Erick.

-Es que no sé.-contesté

Erick me puso un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio y como una niña pequeña me empezó a mecer suavemente.

-Bien,..-empecé-vamos a cambiar de tema.-propuse

-


	2. Cacería

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia sí.

______________________________________________________________________

Cacería

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-me preguntó Edward.

-De tu historia-

-Bien, yo nací en Vancouver en 1809, cuando era niño deseaba ser un gran violinista pero en 1819 hubo una oleada de influenza y me contagie, ya estaba en mis últimas pero Carlisle me encontró antes de morir el fue el que me convirtió y desde entonces todo a pasado normal y me siento u hombre fe…-Edward dejó la frase inconclusa y sus ojos se entristecieron, no estaba segura de si preguntarle o no.

-¿Estas bien, Edward?-pregunté tímidamente.

Edward parecía que había quedado en shock, salió de su ensueño y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eh.., si-susurró

-¿Quieres contarme?-

-Bueno, es que antes de que me transformara en esto, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una muchacha llamada Lyla pensé que ella también me amaba igual que yo a ella pero descubrí que me engañaba con mi mejor amigo y desde ese momento ya no creo en el amor.-terminó.

Por todo lo que acababa de contarme me sentí muy mal y casi pude sentir todo su dolor y le respondí sin pensarlo:

-Te prometo que vas a poder confiar en mí como una amiga y nada más.-

-Gracias Bella-Edward me volteo a ver porque hasta entonces tenía la mirada perdida-¿Me cuentas tu historia?-

-Si, yo nací en Fresno era una ciudad preciosa pero mis papás se separaron y yo me fui a vivir aquí en Forks y pues también me enferme de influenza y aquí estoy-concluí.

-Ven vamos a bajar-Edward se paró y me empezó a bajar.

Cuando ya estábamos abajo solamente Carlisle estaba en la sala y en cuanto me vio se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

-Bella, ¿tienes sed?-en ese momento Carlisle me recordó la sed y la quemazón de mi garganta e instantáneamente me llevé la mano a mi garganta y le asentí a Carlisle con la cabeza.

-Exactamente de eso quería hablar con ustedes, yo no te puedo acompañar porque tengo que ir corriendo al hospital y quería ver si Edward quiere acompañarte-

-No hay problema-accedió Edward.-Vamos-y Edward me empezó a jalar de la mano y ante ese toqué mi corazón aunque no latía sentí que volvía a later.

Salimos por la puerta trasera a un jardín con un río hermosísimo, Edward me dio las instrucciones de que empezara a correr junto a él e impresionantemente los dos corríamos a una velocidad imposible.

Toda la cacería pasó tan rápido, aprendí mucho y también me divertí.

De regreso reté a Edward a una carrera yo iba a la delantera hasta que sentí que algo me golpeaba por mi espalda y caí al suelo. Ya estando en el suelo me voltee rápidamente para ver quién o que me había golpeado y Edward estaba encima de mí riéndose a carcajadas.

-Esto no es gracioso-le dije a Edward supuestamente enfadada.

-Claro que sí-dijo aguantándose sus carcajadas.

Edward fue acercando su rostro al mío poco a poco, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos, no estaba segura de que hacer e hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

-Vamos a la casa-sugerí.

Edward se paró y yo como una tonta no me paré por estar metida en lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Estaba en mi ensueño cuando de repente sentí que algo o alguien me elevaba del suelo, voltee a ver y Edward me llevaba corriendo a la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Edward, bájame ahora-le ordené pero el solo negó con la cabeza con la sonrisa todavía más grande.

Sabía que ya no me bajaría por lo que hice fue taparle los ojos para ver que hacía y no se paró.

-¿Puedes correr sin ver aun así?-pregunté asombrada.

-Claro-dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

Derrotada le quité la mano de sus ojos y me resigné.

-Me siento como un bebé-comenté

En respuesta Edward soltó una carcajada. Cuando llegamos a la casa todavía no me bajó y siguió corriendo a su habitación, llegamos a ella y se dirigió a la ventana pensé que me tiraría pero en lugar de eso trepó la pare d hacía el techo.

______________________________________________________________________

Hola!!!!!

Aquí ya está mi segundo cap, ya cambié todos los personajes y les voy a aclarar sus dudas:

Nath-Bella

Erick-Edward

Ian-Carlisle

Katharine-Esme

Ness-Alice

Joe-Jasper

Gracias por su comprensión dejen sus reviews por fa.

Gracias!!!!!!!!!!

Bsossss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Amistad

**Amistad **

Edward siguió trepando hacía el techo, hasta que llegamos y me bajó cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté

-A ver el cielo-

-Ahh…-

Edward se sentó y me hizo con un gesto a que me sentara a su lado y yo me senté.

-Vengo aquí seguido para poder pensar…-empezó

-Es un lugar con mucha paz-comenté

Estaba viendo hacia el sol y me di cuenta de que el sol hacia que mi piel se viera tallada en diamantes.

Voltee hacia Edward y me estaba mirando.

-Me da gusto haberte conocido y que seamos amigos-me dijo.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón que ya no latía se moviera en mi interior.

-A mi también-susurré

Me impresionó que Edward tomara mi mano cariñosamente.

-Gracias por brindarme tu amistad-

No supe que decir a eso pero le respondí con una cálida sonrisa.

Seguí mirando al cielo y por ratos también a Edward pero me sorprendía cuando él también me estaba viendo.

No supe cuánto tiempo más estuvimos viéndonos a los ojos pero pronto empezó a oscurecer.

-Vamos a bajar-me dijo Edward

-Claro-

Edward se paró antes de mí y me tendió una mano para ayudarme, me di cuenta de que Edward era un gran caballero.

Caminamos hacia el límite del techo.

-¿Cómo se baja?-pregunté nerviosa

-Tranquila-cuando pronuncio esa palabra pasó su mano por debajo de mis rodillas y me cargó igual que la otra vez.

Sin que me diera cuenta había saltado a la terraza de su habitación, entró y me dejó en su sillón de cuero cuidadosamente.

Traía una pulsera con dijes y se me había atorado en la camisa de Edward color azul y por un descuido al jalar mi mano de su pecho también me lo llevé conmigo y quedó él a escasos centímetros de mí.

Edward primero posó sus ojos en los míos y después en mis labios y yo hice lo mismo con él.

Edward empezó a acercarse poco a poco a mí pero cuando estaba a punto de besarme alguien llamó a la puerta.

Edward se separó de mí poco a poco.

-Adelante-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara quien quiera que hubiera llamado a la puerta

Mientras abrían la puerta rápido me senté porque estaba acostada en el sillón.

Una cabecita se asomó por la puerta y reconocí a Alice.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-preguntó Edward con el tono contenido en la voz.

-Solo quería ver que hacían-respondió Alice tímidamente.

-Pues nada, Alice-contestó Edward.

-Bueno, ¿te puedo esperar mañana en mi habitación a las 2, Bella?-

-Claro, Alice, mañana te veo.-respondí

Alice se fue y Edward cerró la puerta después de ella y se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-No sé, ¿y tú?-

Caminó lentamente hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano cariñosamente igual que en la tarde y entrelazó nuestros dedos, los amigos podían hacer eso ¿no?

Me volteó a ver y yo le sonreí tratando de que no se sintieran mis nervios en mi sonrisa.

-¿Sabes bailar?-me preguntó

-Más o menos, ¿por qué?-

Se paró rápido pero sin dejar de tomar mi mano y me preguntó:

-¿Quieres bailar?-

Me mordí mi labio inferior dudosamente y le sonreí y asentí. Me paré despacio y cuando terminé de pararme Edward colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura y yo en su hombro y nuestras manos que seguían entrelazadas las juntó un poco más y me empezó a guiar muy despacio.

Me sentía muy feliz en aquel momento de mi vida, quería mucho a Edward como amigo en el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, no quería separarme de él, él era lo que más necesitaba para poder recuperarme de mi gran dolor por haber perdido a mi familia.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y a él no le pareció molestarle para nada, me sentía simplemente segura, con alguien que me protegía y me quería, eso quería pensar que Edward me quería como una amiga.

______________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!!!**

**Como dije voy a actualizar rápido, gracias por tu review aridenere, gracias a ti continúe con el cap.**

**Bsosss!!!**

**Flower Sunny**


	4. Nota de autor

NoTa De AuToR:

HoLaa!!!:

Siento mucho haber dejado de actualizar este fic, es que he tenido mucho trabajo, y este fic se quedará inconcluso por un tiempo, lo terminaré pero todavía no.

Espero que me comprendan =(

Saluditos!!!

Diidii


End file.
